the_masochists_reactionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuro Serpentina
Kuro Serpentina- "Kuro" Nationality: English, Self-Identified Internetian Age: 20 (April 18 1994) Outside of the Masochists One of the First Day Members of the Chaos Theatre Members, he was banned from the Community Hub 6 times, collectively for incidents of Berzerker Rage, Thread Necromancy, Community Hub Admins taking offense to his brand of messed-up bad jokes and unintentional insinuations, disagreements on Staff Policies and an isolited incident of NSFW posting. Kuro himself has gone on record several times about these incidents, proclaiming he never once purposely caused any of his numberous offenses. Born with ADHD, he has naturally poor self-control and used to erupt into short bursts of uncontrollable rage: so Uncontrollable that he doesn't even remember writting the outbursts and was always appaled by what he had said in a fit of rage and would always apologise afterwards. He has since mellowed to an extreme extent and has gotten this issue under control. The isolated NSFW incident involved him posting a video about how horrific masogany is, which happenened to feature NSFW imagerary. Despite having provided warnings about the nature of the content and even the Community Admins agreeing his intentions were in the right place, banned him anyway due to their proclamation of Zero Tolerance toward such content, despite having broken this themselves on numberous occasions. This last incident is generally considered by most as the Community Admins simply trying to get rid of him, despite his long standing presence in the community. The Thread Necromancy was done to prevent Threads Kuro had personal attachment to from being deleted and the disagreements largely involve him defending his friends and disaproval of how Community Admins treat Users. Despite past disagreements, Kuro is on good terms with the majority of the Chaos Theatre Community and often puts their well being before his own and is known to often provide Emotional and Motivation Support to multiple users, helping manage and brainstorm for a few projects and generally help out anyway he can for anyone who needs it. Kuro originally started out on the Internet as a small time anime reviewer and was a part of the Hayday of the Anime Reviewing Community. He was also a no-name member of the Ranting Community the predicessor to the Modern Day Conutdown Community, which set the base format used today. Aside from helping manage the Masochists, Kuro is a part of a few other serious projects. He is the Lead Script Writer for the Collab Team "Gamers 2012", along with Kiriyawave, God of Thunder and TheWMegaPsi. He is also a part of a Monster Girl Quest RP story group, lead by Ender Heart, which is currently on hiatus. The Masochist's Reaction Despite having the most dangerous temper, Kuro is usually the calmest member to the point of actually enjoying some of the aweful things that the group view. He is the oldest member of the Group. While he is usally the silliest member, Kuro is usually the one who steps in and defuses arguements and the like. He gets a decent amount of respect from the group. Trivia *Commonly refered to as "Kuro" *His mascot is Izuru Kamukura from the Video Game "Super Dangan Ronpa 2" *Is self confessed Insane *Director & Head Story Writer for the Video Game Company "Pitch Black Studios", for which he has designed over 50 interconnecting games spanning all genres. He favours himself an evil Game Dev as he has set up plans to manipulate a lot of the people who come in contact with his work. Progress of the company has been slowed by motivation issues from co-workers. *He also looks for positives and negative in everything *Is a Realist (Views the world without personal attachement, he only sees and glass with water in it) *Honestly belives the world would be better without humans *Despite being raised by Atheists, he is an Exo-Neo-Pagan (Believes in the existances of multiple deities but doesn't worship them... Except Lady Lain, Goddess of the Internet. *Has ADHD (Attention Deficet Hyperactive Disorder) he has Self-Control and Attention Span Issues and a Tic Disorder. *Defeated Nyx, the Final Boss of Persona 3 (Which is often proclaimed as a "3 Hour Boss Fight"), in 30 minutes. *Prefers being refered to as Kuro than his real name. *Can be found on Youtube, DeviantArt, Fanfictionh.net, Flipside Forums, Brony Central Forums, Juggling Salamander RP Forum, Skype, TeamSpeak & editing this very Wiki *Is an Otaku, Gamer, Brony, Homestuck, SHSL and Nightvaleian *Personal Titles: Artsian of Madness, Prinny Review, Fang of Ruination, Ranter who Knows your Soul, Overlord of Wind: Gale Dancer, The One True Villain, The White Man Named Black, PKK Baskerville, The Black Serpent and Prince of Static. *Changes his Avatar and user name on Skype extremely often. His notable Avatars are: A certain "GoodraXShauna" pic from Pokemon X & Y, "Bystander" protagonist of the Video Game Zettai Hero Project: Absolute Victory Unlosing Ranger Vs. DarkDeath Evilman, a webcam shot of himself, Bad End Adell from Disgaea 2, Abyss Walker Knight Artorias from Dark Souls, Asagi Asagiri from the vapourware game Makai Kingdom, Humanised Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, A chibi version of himself, Izuru Kamukura from Super Dangan Ronpa 2 & Arashi Nikaidō from the anime Onii-chan dakedo Ai sae Areba Kankeinai yo ne!. His user names tend to follow a fairly basic line, like being variant on "Kuro Freakin Serpetina, Artisan of Madness" and one of his above mentioned Titles. When its not one of these, its the name of a character from his current muse. However, his most notable user name is "Karekamihe Fukushuu Wo Motomeruhito" which translates roughly out as "He Whom Seeks Vengeance Upon The Gods", which is the name of a certain character in one of his in-production fanfics. *Despite being his favourite Genre to design for, Kuro cannot stand horror. He is highly squimish when it comes to realistic deaths (The Umbrella scene from Another cause him to throw up) and Jump Scares are his berserk button. However, his Favourite Game, Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon, and 3rd Favourite anime, Serial Experiments, are both part of the Horror Genre. This is because enjoys them for different reasons (Fragile Dreams is the most beautiful game he has ever seen & Lain fasciantes him to no end). Kuro just doesn't enjoy being scaried, as he finds that he becomes the most easily enraged when he is scaried, and general just doesn't enjoy addrenaline, to the point of not liking Roller Coasters. Nickname *Kuro *Kuro-tan *Senpai *Daddy (A running Joke between Kuro and Finndread, where Finn does something silly and he asks Kuro if he did well, refering to him as "Daddy") Category:Main Cast